


Too Little

by allmylovesatonce



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:27:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylovesatonce/pseuds/allmylovesatonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annette does't catch Mindy before she got in the cab in Dinner at the Castellanos and so she goes back to California. What happens then?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little angsty piece that came to me and I decided to throw together. Thank God this didn't happen and we got the beautiful scene at the end of this episode! :)

_Hi. How much to go to San Francisco?_

~~

“Wait, you did _what?_ ”

Mindy sighed. “Peter, I really don’t need a lecture right now. I made up my mind and I’m sticking to it.”

Peter paused. “So instead of telling Danny that you’re carrying his child, you just left?”

Mindy laid her head back against her pillow, trying to decide how to best explain it. “He kicked me out. He told me multiple times that I wasn’t family. I don’t know how I’m supposed to raise a family with a man who doesn’t think of me as family. Or a man who won’t even consider moving for me. How are we supposed to raise a baby on different coasts?”

“Mindy he still deserves to know that you’re pregnant. Maybe that would change his mind,” Peter replied.

Mindy shook her head. “No. I don’t want him to move here out of obligation. I want him to move here because he wants to be with me.”

Peter sighed on the other end. “I guess that’s your decision.”

“You’re right. It is,” Mindy insisted.

~ 2 months later ~

Mindy laid awake in bed. She ran her hand over her small baby bump. She was barely showing. Most people just thought she was fat. But there it was, the proof of her little baby growing inside of her. Being pregnant, basically alone, and living in grad housing was not exactly how she’d always pictured it, but she already loved this baby so much.

She’d been incredibly busy in the last two months. Granted, she was keeping herself busy so she didn’t think of Danny. He was all the way back in New York. He’d been calling pretty much every day since she’d last seen him. She never answered though. She didn’t know what to say. She’d stubbornly gone back to San Francisco and decided she could raise the baby on her own. He called her and texted her but she never answered. She kept waiting for him to get the hint.

She had been so hurt when she got back from New York that she decided enough was enough. If Danny couldn’t see that she could move on without him, then she would just have to show him. So every time he called, she let it ring. She wondered what it meant that it was two months later and he was still calling.

She had been talking to Peter a lot in that time. Most often, she needed him to assure her that she could do it on her own. She needed him to tell her that she made a good decision. She could tell that he didn’t agree with her, but he lied and said he did anyway. He liked to call her and update her on his progress with Lauren. He wasn’t really getting anywhere and she was pregnant and alone. In her mind she referred to them as The Supreme Duo of Losers. She didn’t share that nickname though.

She heard her phone vibrating on the table next to her. No doubt it was Peter, calling after another “accidental” run in with Lauren. She reached out, grabbing her phone and answering it without looking at it.

“Okay, I’m trying to sleep. Give me the short version, Peter,” she said with an amused tone.

“Peter?”

Mindy shot up in her bed. “Danny?” She pulled her phone away from her ear to look at the screen. Indeed it was him.

“Mindy. Hi,” Danny greeted. He sounded strange. Mindy’s heart was racing. As mad as she was at him, she still missed him.

She closed her eyes. “What do you want, Danny?”

“I just want to talk, Min,” Danny pleaded.

Mindy was trying to keep her composure but she could feel herself failing. “Yeah? About what?”

“About what? Are you kidding me?” Danny exclaimed. “How about how you left two months ago and I haven’t talked to you since then despite the fact that I have called or texted you literally every day.”

“Well I figured eventually you’d get the hint,” Mindy replied bitterly.

She could hear Danny sigh. “Min. What happened? I don’t get it.”

“You don’t get it? Danny, you kicked me out of your mother’s house for trying to help you. You didn’t exactly tell me where to wait for you upon your return from the dinner you wouldn’t even invite me to.”

“I didn’t mean run back to San Francisco! I’m sorry for asking you to leave. I shouldn’t have done that. Ma ran after you but you were already gone.”

Mindy rolled her eyes. She didn’t know how to reply so she didn’t. There was a long silence between them. “Mindy, please talk to me. I get that you were or still are pissed at me. But going all the way back to California and not answering a single one of my calls seems like a disproportionate response.”

“Danny, you didn’t want me there. And the longer I’ve been here, it feels like you don’t want me at all. So I saved you the trouble.”

“Mindy,” Danny whispered. He sounded broken. She wasn’t backing down though. There was too much at stake. “There has to be more to this than just me being an ass that night. Please just tell me what’s really going on, Min. Please!” Danny pleaded with her.

She felt tears building in her eyes. She knew what expression he was wearing and she could see it in her mind. It was the same one he’d worn when he begged her to meet him at the Empire State Building. “Danny, I can’t. I don’t want to do this over the phone. Just let it go.”

“Let it go? If you don’t want to do it over the phone, then fine, but I’m not gonna just let it go,” Danny replied.

There was another long pause between them. Suddenly, Mindy heard a knock. She stared at her door. After a pause there was a second knock.

“Are you here?” Mindy nearly yelled into the phone.

“Yeah. I couldn’t take it anymore so I got on a plane and came all the way here. Now can we talk?” Danny asked.

Mindy slowly got out of her bed and walked toward the door. She stood there debating. She was still holding the phone to her ear. “I don’t know, Danny.”

“Min, please. I came here for you. I just want to see you. It’s been two months and I haven’t seen you or heard your voice and I’m pretty sure the only reason you answered me tonight is because you thought it was Peter. Please just let me in. I need to see you. I need you.”

Mindy let the tears fall. She leaned her head against the door, still clutching the phone to her ear. “Danny, I don’t think you get how much you hurt me.”

“And I’m so sorry for that. But I’m never going to be able to fully apologize for that if you won’t let me in.”

Mindy stayed standing against the door. She didn’t know how to do this. She didn’t know how it would go if she let him in. She’d been doing her best the past two months without him. Yeah, she’d missed him like crazy, but she was trying to be strong. She was trying to be the strong woman she needed to be in order to be a single mother. She felt him knock gently at the door, like he needed to remind her that he was still there. She shook her head quickly and wiped away her tears. She moved to open the door. At the last minute, she grabbed her robe and draped it over her arm to hold in front of her protruding belly.

Slowly she opened the door and saw him standing in front of her. She was hit with just _how_ much she’d missed him. He smiled sadly at her and hung up his phone. He stepped forward and she stepped back. She didn’t miss the look of pure misery that graced his face at her retreat.

“Hi,” he said softly.

“Hi,” she whispered back.

He stepped in further and closed the door behind him. “It’s really good to see you.” She just nodded in reply. She could see tears welling in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Mindy. I am. I wish I could take it back. I wish I hadn’t been an idiot and kicked you out.”

Mindy shook her head. “Danny, it wasn’t just that you kicked me out. It was everything from that whole day. I came to New York to see you and you wouldn’t give me a minute of your time. I tried to explain to you that I didn’t invite your father and sister to your mother’s house but you just talked over me. I tried to help you by explaining to you that your dad and your sister were being manipulative but you just brushed me off so I felt like I had to take care of things. Danny it wasn’t just the last thing you did. It was all of it. The part that hurt the most was you repeatedly saying that I wasn’t family.”

Danny looked pained. Mindy stood her ground. She kept her arms around herself, concealing her baby bump. “Danny, I get that different people have a different definition of family. But I like to think that even before we started dating that I was better and more family-like to you than your dad who abandoned you and the sister you didn’t know you had. I like to think that I would be more important. But you showed me that I wasn’t. So I decided to come back somewhere where I did feel important.”

Danny stepped closer. “Mindy, I’m sorry.”

Mindy blew up at him. Throwing her arms out she yelled, “Maybe sorry isn’t enough!” She threw her arms back around her torso but not quickly enough. Danny noticed her stomach.

He stared at her for a long time. She stayed silent, unsure of how to proceed. She didn’t know how he was going to react. She figured it wouldn’t be good though. He had a disbelieving look on his face.

Finally, he found his voice again. “Mindy…are you…pregnant?” His voice was so small. His words were dripping in hurt. She couldn’t speak. She just stared back at him. He stepped slightly closer. “Mindy?”

She looked away as she felt a tear fall down her cheek. She closed her eyes, saying, “Yes.”

She heard Danny gasp softly. She finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He looked shaken. He stared at her incredulously. “Mindy, how could you not tell me?”

Mindy straightened up and looked at him confidently. “That was why I came back,” Mindy explained. “But when was I supposed to tell you, Danny? Huh? Can you imagine now why I reacted so “disproportionately” to you kicking me out of your family dinner?” Mindy replied heatedly.

“Mindy, I didn’t know.”

“You shouldn’t have to know that your girlfriend is carrying your baby to not treat her like crap, Danny!”

“I know. And I’m sorry, Mindy. Believe me, I am. I couldn’t take it anymore. I knew that I was the one who screwed up, that’s why I came here,” he explained. “But what, were you just never going to tell me?” Mindy looked away. Danny breathed out a small laugh. “Oh my God. You weren’t gonna tell me.” He backed slowly away from her.

She looked up defiantly. “No, I wasn’t. I figured eventually you would just forget about me and move on. You’d find someone that would just blindly agree to everything you wanted. You’d find some nice Catholic girl that your mom would approve of and you’d be happy, never having to worry about me.” Danny shook his head at her disbelievingly.

“I mean for crying out loud, Danny, when I found out I was pregnant, you’d just refused to move here with me. You heard me talking about how I wanted to pursue this huge career opportunity and instead of supporting me, you made it about you. You asked why I wanted to get away from you when that wasn’t it at all. I wanted you to come with me and you said no. How would we raise a baby on different coasts, Danny? I was just trying to think practically. I’m just the girl in California who you unknowingly got pregnant. I’m not family, I’m not important enough to follow. I’m just the girl you loved out of convenience.” She turned around, unable to look at him. She’d voiced the deepest part of her insecurities. She felt raw.

His reply was a harsh whisper. So low she almost couldn’t hear it. “That’s not true.” She didn’t turn back to look at him. She felt a hand land lightly on her back. “Mindy, that’s not true.”

She whipped around. “Yeah? Well that’s what it feels like.”

Danny looked desperate. “Come on, Mindy. It’s us. We can figure this out. Please.”

Mindy shook her head. “I don’t know if we can this time.”

“Mindy,” Danny implored, tears now streaming down his face. “This can’t be it.”

“Then why does it feel like it is? If you have some quick solution to this, then by all means, tell me. But I don’t think you do. And I don’t either.”

“I just don’t get why you didn’t tell me. I mean, I _get_ why you didn’t. But it’s me, Min. You know if you’d told me you were pregnant, I would have been here.”

Mindy laughed sadly. “That’s just it, Danny. I wanted you to be here because you wanted to be. Because you wanted to support me. I wanted you to choose _me_.” She paused, unable to talk through the new stream of tears. Finally she choked out more words. “But you don’t choose me, Danny. You never do. And I think it’s time you leave,” she finished, moving toward the door.

Danny stayed where he was. “No. Mindy, please don’t.” He walked closer to her, imploring her to hear him out. “Mindy, I _did_ choose you. I’m here. I’m here for you. I’m here because I love you. Because I need you. Because I can’t live without you.”

Mindy shook her head dejectedly. “You’ll find a way to live without me. You have before and I’m sure you will again.” Danny shook his head desperately. Mindy closed her eyes and opened the door. “Goodbye, Danny.”

She started to close the door against him as he kept begging her to let him stay. Finally the door closed and she slid down against it, holding herself in a ball. The stream of tears was relentless as she listened to his sobs on the other side of the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People expressed an interest in a second chapter so here it is! I was pretty happy to write this because I don't like leaving things in such an angsty place!! Please let me know what you think!! :)

“So it’s been a week and half now. Doing any better?” Peter asked with a concerned tone.

Mindy sighed. “No.”

“Well you could call him.”

“No.”

“Mindy you have to do something. You can’t just mope around forever. Either accept your decision and forget about how tortured Danny seemed or call him and do something about it. If you want to be with him, then let him actually apologize and take him back.”

Mindy shook her head. She didn’t know what to do. She checked the clock and realized she was running late. “Peter, I gotta go. I’m about to go meet with a realtor and I’m gonna be late.”

“A realtor? Why?”

“I can’t very well raise a baby in grad housing.”

“Okay. Well we can talk about this again after your meeting. You need to figure this out, Mindy.”

“I will eventually, Peter. Just give me some time.”

“Sure, but Mindy, you can’t take too much time. Believe me,” Peter prodded.

As Mindy drove to the realtor’s office in San Francisco, she thought a lot about her situation and how she could have potentially handled it differently. The same thought had been keeping her awake for 10 nights. The sound of Danny’s sobs had been haunting her. She had been mad. In the two months they’d been apart, she’d never really let things go. The baby growing inside of her had been a pretty constant reminder of it all. But maybe when he actually showed up, she could have responded differently. She kept beating herself up for how she acted. She was right about certain things, of course, but maybe overreacted about other things.

The biggest problem was how much she missed Danny. She was really tempted to call him and reconcile. But she kept dwelling on the fact that this baby changed things. They couldn’t live on separate coasts raising a child and she couldn’t be the one who always gave up her dreams. Something had to change. Every time she picked up her phone to call him, she put it back down to stop herself from caving. He could stand to change a bit for her this time.

She ran into the office and immediately started apologizing for being late. “Amy, I’m so so sorry. I mean I often run late, but I was trying so hard not to today.”

Amy the realtor looked up from her desk with a shocked expression. “Mindy, hi. Wow, I completely forgot you were coming today. I seem to have double booked myself. Now I’m remembering that I was going to go show you places. I actually have a final showing on the house before the new owner signs the papers. I may have some time later this week…”

Mindy shook her head. She was a bit mad she’d driven there for nothing when she could have just stayed moping in her dorm room. She decided to be accommodating though. “Amy, It’s fine. I’ll just find another time. How long do you have before this client comes in? Could we just talk about places before then?”

Amy looked out one of the glass walls of her office. “Actually, my client just walked in. I’m sorry I don’t have more time.”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll just call you another time,” Mindy said, nodding her head and turning around to leave. She stood frozen staring at the last person she’d expected to see there. She flew out of Amy’s office towards him. “Danny? What are you doing here?”

He looked equally surprised to see her. “I have an appointment with Amy,” he explained, pointing to her office. Mindy grabbed ahold of his arm and dragged him outside. They stood face to face, staring at each other.

“What are you doing here?” Mindy asked.

“Like I said, I have an appointment.”

Mindy shook her head, frustrated. “I don’t mean what are you doing in this office, I mean what are you doing in San Francisco!”

Danny nodded in understanding. “Oh, uh, I never left.”

“Wait, what?”

“Yeah, I drove from Palo Alto to here and I’ve been staying here since. Then I decided I couldn’t live in a hotel forever, so I looked for a place to live. And then bought it.”

Mindy gaped at him. “Why do you sound so casual about all this? Were you ever going to tell me you were here or were you just going to hope that in a city this big we’d happen to run into each other.”

“Of course I was going to tell you. I just wanted to be more settled before I did. And I thought I should give us both a little time to cool off,” Danny added with a shrug.

“Okay, but _why_ are you here, Danny?” Mindy implored.

“Do you honestly think that after everything, I’d just crawl back to New York and leave you?” Danny asked incredulously. Mindy looked away guiltily. Danny stepped closer to her and looked her in the eye. “Look, I’m here for you, Min.”

Mindy shook her head at him. “What does that even mean, Danny?”

“It means that I heard what you said. It means that if I had to choose between living my life alone in a city that I love or living my life with you in a city that is only okay, there would be no contest. None at all.”

Mindy stared at him. She didn’t really know what it all meant. How long was he here? How long would it be before he resented her? She felt the pangs of anxiety creep in and tears followed quickly behind. “If I’m being honest, I don’t know how to react to this. I feel like this is just because of the baby. I mean, Danny, two months ago you wouldn’t even consider moving here.”

Danny smiled sadly at her. “Yeah, well a lot can happen in two months. And it’s not just about the baby. I was basically ready to do this when I came here and I didn’t even know you were pregnant then. It’s because of you.” He looked at her with so much emotion behind his eyes. She could tell how hard he was trying. “Look, you don’t have to say anything right now. How about you just come see this house with me?”

Mindy thought through his offer. Maybe some extra time to think through everything wouldn’t be the worst thing. Plus, she would be around him. No matter how painful it might be, it also brought a good amount of joy too. Mindy nodded to him and he smiled hopefully back at her.

They rode with Amy through a pretty nice neighborhood.  They stopped in front of a gorgeous house. Mindy felt her jaw drop when they parked. She quickly righted herself. She was determined to seem indifferent so as not to give either Danny or herself hope. They wandered through the entryway. The high ceilings and fancy appearance all just seemed a bit much for Danny. It seemed more like something she’d pick. She looked over at him skeptically. Did he buy this house to persuade her?

Amy let them roam on their own. She walked through each room with a hypersensitive eye. Part of her wanted to find something wrong with the place. If she decided to turn down Danny, it would be easier if the place he’d potentially bought for them sucked. But it didn’t suck. It really didn’t suck. It was beautiful. And he had to know she’d think so.

She wandered upstairs toward the bedrooms. Danny had lingered downstairs, conversing with Amy. The first door Mindy opened looked like a home office. She quickly moved on. There was a guest bedroom behind the next door. She moved on to the third room and froze. She could hear footsteps on approach, but she couldn’t move herself.

“So what do you think?” Danny asked hesitantly.

She turned around to evaluate his expression. It was fairly blank. “This is a nursery,” she responded, gesturing to the room behind her.

“Yeah. The owners have a baby.” Danny explained. He walked in, reaching out to touch the crib.  “Amy told me that this room could be more than just a nursery, but honestly, it really helped sell me on it. They did a really good job decorating this nursery.”

Mindy nodded. She stood silently, remembering his words from earlier. “I thought you said the baby had nothing to do with your move out here.”

He looked back up at her. “It didn’t. But I had this little seed of hope that even if you wouldn’t let me be with you anymore, you’d still let me be a father.”

She started to feel sick. She’d easily justified not telling him in the last two months. She’d even justified it to him when he’d shown up at her door. But his statement and his expression proved to her how wrong she’d been. He may be trying to contain it, but she could see his excitement at the prospect of becoming a father. After everything he’d been through with his dad, she felt horrible for keeping it from him. She felt tears prick her eyes and she turned around to keep looking at other rooms.

He let her wander around by herself again. A while later, he found her out on the deck, overlooking an expansive backyard. She was sitting in a rocking chair, holding her belly. He sat down in the rocking chair next to her and rocked silently back and forth. Eventually he broke the silence. “So what did you think?”

She hesitated. “I like these chairs.”

Danny laughed lightly. “They don’t actually come with the house…”

“Well you should get some.” Mindy was treating Danny like a realtor. She didn’t want him to actually know how much she’d fallen in love with the house. She hated the fact that she could see herself living there. She hated that she could see _them_ living there.

“Did you have any other thoughts?” Danny prodded.

Mindy looked over at him. He looked vulnerable, like he could crack at any minute, just trying to get her to take him back. She opened her mouth to respond when Amy interrupted her.

“So Danny, if you’re satisfied, the papers are ready to sign back at the office,” Amy stated cheerily.

Danny closed his eyes before looking back at Mindy. He stared at her for a long time. She felt like he was searching for something in her eyes. Part of her really hoped he found it. He stood up and looked back at Amy. “Yeah. Let’s go sign those papers.”

Once they got back to the office, Amy and Danny were poised to stroll right back inside. Mindy hesitated. Danny pulled back and looked at her. He looked a bit scared.

She walked toward him and grabbed his hand. “There’s this diner I like to go to near the fertility clinic. How about when you’re done here, you meet me there and we can talk? Actually talk.”

Danny had a hopeful gleam in his eye. “Yeah. I can do that.”

She got there well before Danny did. She could feel her nerves creeping up. She knew what she wanted, but it scared her. She felt her heart rate rise when she saw Danny enter. He smiled and walked toward her.  

“Hey!”

She smiled at him. “Hi.” She paused. “So congratulations? I don’t really know what to say in these situations…”

“I guess that works. Thanks,” Danny replied. He seemed stiff. The waitress came and took their drink orders. She left and Danny sighed. He sat forward in his seat and leaned toward her.

“Wait,” Mindy insisted. Danny looked taken aback. “Can I please go first? I know you have a lot to say too, but can I please go first?” Danny nodded his assent.

Mindy took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. “Danny, you have to know that the last two months have been hell.” She opened her eyes and noticed the pain on his face. “I mean I know it has been for you too, but it really has been for me. And given new people being involved in this situation, I want to be really sure about whatever I decide, before I decide.”

Danny looked scared. He swallowed harshly and nodded for her to continue.

She leaned forward. “Danny what made you come out here? I mean, I know why you did, but you had two months to do so. What was the final straw?”

He looked at her and she could tell he was lost in his memory. His voice sounded raw when he started to speak. “It was awful. Going home every night and you weren’t there. And I knew it was my fault. And every time I called you, I prayed that it would be the time you answered.”

He paused, remembering everything. “There was one night I had a delivery and it was terrible. It was easily the worst delivery I’ve had in years. I felt like a fraud. I went home and all I wanted was you. But same as the two months before, you weren’t there. And it just added to the hopelessness. The feeling that maybe it was actually the end of us finally hit me. I’d been lying to myself, trying to convince myself that eventually you’d answer, that eventually we could fix this. But that night it all hit me. I hadn’t talked to you in months. For all I knew, you could be moving on, forgetting about me. And I just couldn’t take it. So I packed a bag and went to the airport and after twenty hours and three connections later, I made it to you.”

Mindy could see the pain on his face. She knew the pain of a botched delivery all too well. And she knew how hard it had been on her side of things too.

“I need you, Mindy. And I know that now, more than ever. I know that I hurt you, and I hate myself for that. And I’m so sorry.  But I’m finally doing what you wanted me to do. I’m choosing you. I could have flown home to wallow in self-pity, but I couldn’t leave you. Because I need you. I get what you meant before about how I didn’t choose you. So I am. I’m finally, really choosing you.”

Mindy smiled. She looked down at her belly. She rubbed a hand over it and nodded, making up her mind. She reached into her purse and pulled out the sonogram she’d stored there. She laid it on the table and slid it over to Danny.

He looked down at the picture with awe. She could see the tears welling in his eyes. He ran his fingers across it, like he could actually touch their child. He looked up at her with an awestruck look. He had a huge grin on his face. “It’s a boy?” Mindy smiled and nodded happily. He looked back down at the picture and whispered to himself. “It’s a boy.” He kept staring at it. “I finally get that feeling all our patients get when we show them these,” he said, looking back at her. “I can’t believe it. You’re having a boy.”

Mindy looked at him with a saddened expression. She reached her out, grabbing his, saying, “Actually I was thinking that _we’re_ having a boy.”

Danny looked at her with a hopeful smile. “Yeah?”

She nodded, tears finally falling down her face. “Yeah.” He looked at her hand on his and flipped his hand to hold hers back. The little bit of contact felt so right after so much time away from each other. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

“I love you so much, Mindy.”

She smiled and nodded. “I love you too.”

They sat there silently, letting everything sink in. Eventually their waitress returned and took their orders. Mindy felt lighter. All the pain and sadness from the last two months had finally left her. Danny wouldn’t let go of her hand. It was like if he let her go, she’d leave again.

“So what did you think of the house?” Danny finally asked.

“You signed the papers and it’s yours?” Mindy asked coyly. Danny nodded. She smirked. “Oh my God, I loved it. It was amazing, Danny!”

Danny smiled hugely. “Really?”

“Oh God, yes. Danny, that place was so great.” Mindy thought about things back in New York. “Wait, you do actually intend for me to live there too, right?”

Danny gaped at her. “What? Of course I do.”

Mindy waved her hand as if to clear the air. “Just making sure. Didn’t want to get my hopes up or anything.” Danny shook his head at her amusedly. She looked at him with a serious expression. “What are you gonna do about your mom?”

“What about her?”

“Seriously? Danny, come on,” Mindy scoffed.

“Look, she always wanted me to be happy. And being with you, no matter where I am, that makes me happy. So I think Ma will understand,” Danny explained with a squeeze to her hand.

They left the diner and walked to their cars. Mindy was tucked into Danny’s side, craving the closeness they’d been deprived. They arrived at the side of Mindy’s car and stopped. Danny looked at Mindy with a smile before leaning in to kiss her. She responded immediately, wrapping her arms around him and closing the distance between them. He kissed her gently, like he was reveling in getting to kiss her again. His thumb stroked her cheek affectionately as he kept kissing her.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She broke away and looked at Danny apologetically as she answered it. “Peter, I can’t really talk right now,” she said breathlessly. She didn’t even listen for Peter’s response before she hung up and leaned back in to kiss Danny again. He deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her back was cold up against her car, but she didn’t care. Kissing Danny again felt like a revelation. She never wanted to stop. She finally pulled back and looked him in his desire filled eyes.

“So…your place or mine?”

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> you can always find me here: http://allmylovesatonce.tumblr.com/


End file.
